Can Snorlax Fly??
by Arcticuno2001
Summary: Find out yourself!! PART 3!!!!


**Can a Snorlax fly?**

** **

**Ash: whee!!!**

**Ash is still falling off the cliff…………and lands in a tropical island.**

** **

**Ash: Where am I?**

**(Good Question…..)**

**God: You are in a place where possible things becomes impossible.**

** **

**Ash: Then that means Brock, Misty, Gary, and everyone else should be here!**

**Then, Brock, Misty, Gary, and everyone else came.**

**Brock, Misty, Gary, and everyone else: Hi Ash!**

** **

**Ash: Gary, I challenge you to a pokemon battle!**

** **

**Gary: ok!**

** **

**Ash: go Charizard!**

** **

**Gary: Go Evee!**

** **

**Ash: Ha ha! That Evee will DIE!!!!**

** **

**Gary: It'll faint, not die! **

** **

**Ash: whatever! Charizard, growl!**

** **

**Gary: Growl, you're stupider then Team rocket, and their IQ is 1!!! **

** **

**Ash: I know! I have -**999999999999999999999999999999999999999****

**brain cells, remember?**

** **

**Gary: no, I have a brain cell……..anyway….. Evee, hydro pump attack!!**

** **

**Ash: No way….. Evee can't learn Hydro Pump!!!**

** **

**Gary: I used gameshark!!**

** **

**Ash: How do you get gameshark?**

**Gary: I dunno…..**

** **

**Ash: I knew it!!! You have a bad memory!**

** **

**Gary: I know….**

** **

**Misty: Hey, anyone hungry????**

** **

**The team: NO!!!! NO MORE "DUCK SHOE"!!!!!**

** **

**Misty: This is called "cannibalism".**

** **

**Ash: Yeah, and snorlax can fly…..**

**Just then, a snorlax flew over them.**

** **

**Gary: Send out your next pokemon Ash!**

** **

**Ash: Go Grimer!!**

** **

**Gary: Use Dig Evee!!**

** **

**Ash: Harden!**

**Ash watched gimer with interest and Grimer wouldn't move a millimeter!**

**Ash: Grimer, move!!!**

** **

**Grimer(Through difficulty) Grimer.(You told me to harden!)**

** **

**Ash: Shoot!**

**Ash watched helplessly as his pokemon kept being beaten up.**

** **

**Ash: Yah! I didn't do it!!!!**

** **

**Gary: You're starting to scare me… You're acting normal….**

** Gary is getting afraid**

** **

**Ash: hi Gary….**

** **

**Gary: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hi.**

** **

**Brock: Hey, I need jigglypuff!**

**Jigglypuff then appeared and sang.**

** **

**Brock: Now have a taste of your own medicine!**

**Brock put a stereo only so jigglypuff can hear and Brock said…**

** **

**Brock: Cotton candy anyone????**

** **

**Ash: Oh, meeee meeeee!!!**

** **

**Gary:Do you even now what this is?**

** **

**Ash: No…..**

** **

**Gary(Whispering to Brock): Watch this…..**

** **

**Gary: Poop anyone?**

** **

**Everyone: Oh, meeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!**

** **

**Gary:Dope!**

**Gary is imitating his losing dance in front of everyone.**

** **

**Everyone: Gary….**

** **

**Gary:yes???**

** **

**Everyone: Go jump off a cliff.**

** **

**Gary:Ok!!!**

**When Gary jumps off the cliff, he lands onto something, hot, stick, and alive….**

** **

**Everyone: Yah!!! He got eaten by a Flying Snorlax!!!**

** **

**Gary: Dang……**

** **

**Ash: Lets celebrate!!**

** He celebrates by jumping off the cliff**

** **

**Ash: Wheeeeee!!!**

** **

**Brock: I need some more cotton candy and I need poop to make poopsicles!**

** **

**Misty: Here, borrow mine!!!**

** **

**Brock: OK!!!**

** **

**Tracey: Hey, if you see a police dude, say that I here!**

** **

**Just then, Team rocket appeared.**

** **

**Team rocket: To Protect the world from our boss**

**I need my buns to make special sauce!**

**I need my meowth to make us fast**

**Unfortunately, We always seem to come last!**

**Poopy!Pooper!**

**Team rocket blast off at the speed of a dead snail**

**Surrender now or we shall fail!**

**Team rocket stares at each other.**

**Jesse: Where's Meowth?**

** **

**James: Lets go look for him.**

**And so they went……….. over a cliff**

** **

**Team rocket: Team rocket is Yahhhhhhh!!!!ing again!!!!**

**Just then, A flying snorlax came down and ate the team.**

** **

**Ash: NOOOOO!!! A CLASS FIELD TRIP!!!!!! CLASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!  
  
**

**Brock: THE MATH HORROR!!!**

** **

**Misty: I CAN NEVER ADD UP 1+1!!!!!!!!!**

** **

**Giovoni: AND I CAN NEVER CAME OUT CLEANER THEN A MUK!!**

** **

**Everyone: GIOVONI??!!??!!**

** **

**Giovonni: I am part of the team…..**

** **

**ASH: OH…… YES YOU ARE!!!**

** **

**Giovoni(Blushing) Ash, I adopting you…. I'll change your name to…. TAI!!**

** **

**Ash(I mean Tai) NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! You know how much I LOVE DIGIMON??? Zip, Nada Nothing!**

** **

**Giovoni: We must open I business! I'll call it: Snorlax's stomach!**

** **

**Tai: Yummie!**

** **

**Brock: What'll the food be?**

** **

**Giovonie: Well, there's Snorlax stomach acid, A drink that melts your teeth… Literally…. There's Poopsicle and cotton candy!….. There's also a main meal of human's buns mixed with stomach acid and togepi's eggshell at $999999999999999999.98. I love sales, don't you? I'll change your name back to Ash again…..**

** **

**Ash: YES!!!!! And no, we lose money…..**

** **

**Giovonie: Then we'll bring it up to $999999999999999999.99 then.**

** **

**Ash: OK! Now we're rich!!!**

** **

** **

** **

**Sorry, I have to go to sleep… School, so……..**

**Catch: Magikarp's smarter than Ash**


End file.
